


Holding hands

by fliffen



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge with Clint and Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not as though Bucky had an aversion to being out side or to Clint. It was quite the opposite actually. He simply had an aversion to going out side with Clint, which was starting to ware on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there are never enough Clint/Bucky fics, so I thought I’d Challenge myself to write some lil’ short fan fictions for my fellow Winterhawk fans to enjoy. This is the first of a 30 Day OTP Challenge. They won’t be daily due to my lack of internet at home, but I hope you enjoy them.

 

“Dinner? A walk in the park? There has got to be something you will do with me out side.” Clint wined. It was not as though Bucky had an aversion to being out side or to Clint. It was quite the opposite actually. He simply had an aversion to going out side with Clint, which was starting to ware on their relationship.  
“Dinner? We can just stay in and order pizza.” Bucky responded barely looking away from the novel he had been reading well sprawled across the couch.  
“A walk then?” Clint offered again.  
“I went for a jog an hour ago.” Bucky told him still not looking away from his book. Clint let out a frustrated huff. After a pause he stormed over to Bucky, yanked the book from his hand and threw it aside.  
“Hey, I was reading that.” Bucky shouted.  
“I don’t care.” Clint said and climbed on top of Bucky despite his protests and sat straddling his hips. “You’re going to listen to me.”  
“Okay. You have my full attention now.” Bucky responded with a playful grin as he slid his now empty hands up to rest on Clint’s thighs. The archer quickly pulled them away and held them out in front of him. Bucky’s grin faltered when he saw the angry look on Clint’s face.  
“I get the whole you were raised in the thirties thing and it wasn’t okay to be with a guy, but it’s 2015 and I’m tired of you hiding this thing between us like your ashamed of it. Or of me.” Clint told him his voice starting to shake as he finished.  
“Oh, Clint, I’m not ashamed of you.” Bucky said softly.  
“Then of our relationship.” Clint responded.  
“No!” Bucky said a bit too quickly. Clint dropped there clasped hands to Bucky’s chest.  
“You are.” Nothing could have hid the hurt in his tone.  
“Clint, darling that’s not what I said,” He told him sitting up so that he was able to look at Clint better, then took Clint’s face in his hands to make the other man look him in the eyes. “I’m ashamed of myself. You deserve so much better than me. You should be out there with some pretty dame on your arm, not a former war criminal.”  
Clint looked more offended then when he’d started and yanked Bucky’s hands away from his face to hold them again. “Don’t you think if I wanted a pretty Dame on my arm I would have picked one? Fuck pretty girls, because that’s worked out so well for me in the past.” He practically growled and paused to breathe, “I want you. I want to be seen with you. I want the world to know that Clint Barton has the world’s hottest Super soldier for a boyfriend. Well, aside from Captain America.” He added the last line off handedly. Bucky burst in to a fit of laughter and Clint couldn’t help but grin too.  
“Fine, I’ll go for a walk in the park with you. And would you like me to hold your hands there to?” Bucky offered giving his hands a squeeze.  
“Yeah I’d like that.”


End file.
